Jalousie
by Clairaice
Summary: Il avait mit du temps à comprendre. A s'en rendre compte. Pourtant il était un fin observateur. Mais les voir évoluer ensembles avait toujours le don de le perturber. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il parvient enfin a mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui le ronge.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et le physique des acteurs, pour notre bon plaisir.**

 **Note : Cette histoire est totalement inventée. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

 **Remerciements :**

Merci comme toujours à Trolocat sans qui votre lecture serait bien moins agréable.

Merci à Tenshimizu, petit Ange d'eau ^-^, pour sa review qui m'a redonné confiance en mon précédent Os "Orage d'été" quand je me rongeais les sang en me demandant si il plairait.

Merci à Litany Riddle pour sa review qui, bien que courte, est un véritable encouragement.

Merci à Callisto111, une auteur incroyable, qui est celle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce nouvel OS.à

Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui mettent mes écrits en favoris.

* * *

 **Jalousie**

Il se souvient, quand il avait entendu parler d'eux pour la première fois, il avait trouvé la réaction de ses collègues particulièrement ridicule. En quoi deux humains pouvaient être un danger pour des êtres comme eux ? Franchement, ça n'a pas de sens. Un humain est un être faible. Sans le moindre pouvoir.

La manière qu'ils avaient de se protéger l'un l'autre, de sacrifier leur propre vie pour l'autre, l'avait fait rire. Un comportement qu'il avait jugé parfaitement grotesque et dénué de toute intelligence. Non, parce que sincèrement, à quoi ça servait de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était stupide.

Alors quand il avait appris que Dean n'avait pas hésité une seconde à vendre son âme à ce démon des croisements, et ce n'était même pas lui en plus, il avait eut de la pitié pour ce garçon. Être dépendant de la présence de quelqu'un au point de donner sa vie. Il en avait ri. Puis, persuadé que ce "Dean" ferait comme tous les autres, vivrait dans la crainte et l'appréhension de sa dernière heure, jusqu'à probablement devenir cinglé avant même que les chiens de l'enfer ne viennent le chercher, il avait ri encore plus. Trouvant tout ça particulièrement ridicule.

Mais lorsqu'il avait su qu'ils étaient parvenus à tuer Azazel à peine un jour plus tard, il avait commencé à prêter attention aux dires de ses collègues. Qu'ils trompent Meg, cette petite catin de bas étage, était une chose. Mais apprendre que Dean avait tué Azazel, lui tout particulièrement, l'avait surpris. Finalement Dean n'était peut être pas l'un de ses êtres inutiles qui arpentaient la Terre comme il l'avait d'abord cru.

Mais l'année suivante l'avait fait se questionner sur le "comment il en était arrivé à se dire ça". Il les avait gardé à l'œil pour rien visiblement. Simplement pour découvrir que Dean se vautrait dans l'alcool, le sexe et les bagarres. Sur ce point, même si il trouvait son attitude, engendrée par l'approche soudaine de sa mort, ridicule. Il avait songé qu'au moins, Dean savait s'amuser, à l'inverse de son frère. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment prêté plus attention que ça aux deux frères. Jusqu'à finalement arrêter totalement de les surveiller.

Puis Lucifer avait été libéré, et il avait fui. Si la plupart de ses stupides collègues n'avaient rien vu venir, pour lui ça avait sonné comme une évidence. Alors, pour sa survie, il avait cherché des solutions. Jusqu'à apprendre que les deux frères, il avait haussé les sourcils de surprise en découvrant que Dean n'était plus en enfer, faisait tout pour arrêter l'apocalypse qui avait été lancée par Lucifer. A ce moment là, la solution lui était venu naturellement, il n'avait qu'à se servir des deux frères.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, leur donnant le colt et les balles qu'il avait eu du mal à obtenir et avait précieusement gardé toutes ses années pour assurer sa survie. C'est à partir de ce moment là, à nouveau, qu'il les avait gardé à l'œil, sans jamais plus les lâcher. Le simple fait qu'ils soient encore en vie, que Dean soit bien vivant au coté de son frère aujourd'hui, lui avait prouvé combien il fallait se méfier d'eux.

Puis ils y étaient parvenus: à renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage. Mais Sam, qui avait une fois de plus sacrifié sa vie pour son frère, en avait payé le prix fort. Des années auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Winchester, deux simples humains, puissent parvenir à vaincre de telles épreuves, à accomplir de telles choses.

Alors quand il était devenu roi des enfers et que sa soif de pouvoir avait grandi encore un peu plus, il lui avait semblé parfaitement évident d'aller chercher Sam dans la cage. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas lui rendre son âme pour mieux le manipuler. Et il s'était amusé de la situation, voir l'un dénué d'instinct tandis que l'autre tombait jour après jour un peu plus dans le désespoir. Comme quoi, avoir une âme n'a pas que du bon.

Il avait été profondément agacé de voir Dean se réfugier à ce point dans l'alcool et faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais il n'avait jamais pu faire taire la question qui continuait d'habiter son esprit : comment devait-on se sentir en étant aussi lié à quelqu'un que Dean était lié à Sam et Sam à Dean ? Il avait bien essayé d'imaginer. De se mettre à leur place. Mais il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Et finalement, quand il avait vu combien ça faisait souffrir Dean de penser que son frère rôtissait dans la cage de Lucifer sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et quand il avait vu combien ça l'avait fait souffrir de découvrir qu'au final son frère était en vie mais ne l'avait jamais contacté, il s'était dit que c'était une bonne chose finalement de ne pas connaître et avoir ce genre de lien. Il s'était presque félicité d'être un démon.

Pourtant il avait ensuite vu Dean accepter son frère même si ce dernier n'avait plus d'âme. Il l'avait vu le soutenir, malgré les choses horribles que Sam avait pu faire. Il l'avait vu le protéger de tous les problèmes qui pourraient survenir et de lui même. Il l'avait vu l'aider. A être quelqu'un de meilleur, même sans âme. A prendre les bonnes décisions et à ne plus causer de dégâts inutiles autour de lui. Puis il l'avait vu tout faire, jusqu'à une fois encore risquer sa vie, pour rendre son âme à son cadet.

Plus que tout, il l'avait vu renoncer à une vie simple et normal, sans monstres et combats, sans sacrifices et blessures, une vie où il avait eu une femme et un garçon qu'il avait considéré comme un fils, pour son frère. Simplement pour son frère. Parce que Sam avait besoin de lui, même si ce dernier n'en était lui même pas conscient par son manque d'âme.

Il l'avait vu y renoncer si vite, quitter ce qui avait été un véritable foyer, après seulement quelques jours, qu'une nouvelle fois il s'était retrouvé curieux à propos d'un tel lien. Il l'avait vu faire passer son frère avant tout. Même avant la femme qu'il aimait, renonçant à la rejoindre, renonçant à l'appeler, renonçant à l'aimer, parce que là encore, Sam avait besoin de lui.

Oui, il les avait gardés à l'œil tous les deux. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement? Ils étaient bien trop dangereux pour sa race pour les ignorer.

Alors il les avait vus se disputer, se déchirer au point de se blesser, aussi bien avec les mots qu'avec les poings. Et à ce moment là, il s'était demandé à quoi ça servait.

C'est vrai après tout. A quoi ça sert d'avoir une personne aussi proche de soi si ce n'est que pour souffrir ? Pourquoi continuer quand ce qui a le plus à gagner est une profonde souffrance ?

Mais chaque fois qu'il les avait vus se séparer, prendre des chemins différents, s'écarter et se déchirer, ce n'était que pour les voir mieux revenir vers l'autre par la suite. Et il avait songé que Sam et Dean étaient comme des aimants. Qui des fois se repoussaient en étant trop près et mal positionnés, mais qui pourtant ne trouvaient jamais leur véritable place, leur véritable utilité, loin l'un de l'autre. Deux aimants qui étaient irrémédiablement rappelés l'un vers l'autre.

Il avait grincé des dents quand il s'était rendu compte que Dean ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sam, mais que c'était tout aussi vrai dans l'autre sens, et que Sam ne pouvait pas vivre sans Dean.

Et pourtant, quand Dean avait été envoyé au purgatoire, après le combat contre les léviathans, il avait bien vu Sam essayer. Il l'avait vu essayer de vivre avec cette femme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire ou rire de la manière qu'il avait de le faire avec Dean. Et il n'était jamais aussi détendu que lorsque Dean se trouvait près de lui.

Puis l'aîné était revenu, une fois de plus. Parce qu'après tout, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le dire, les frères Winchester ne restaient jamais morts bien longtemps.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait vu dans le regard vert une souffrance horrible quand il avait compris que Sam, pour qui il était prêt à tout, n'avait même pas essayer de le retrouver. Ne l'avait pas cherché.

Mais une fois de plus, les choses s'étaient arrangées. Ils s'étaient à nouveau pardonnés l'un à l'autre. Et il les avait vus reprendre la route comme ils le faisaient toujours. Et il avait bien vu l'attitude et la lueur de trahison dans les yeux de Sam quelques temps plus tard. Il n'avait pas su tout de suite pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir été dans le corps de Baloo pour chasser cet ange, il savait. Sam avait cru que Dean l'avait remplacé par ce vampire. Remplacé en tant que frère. Remplacé en tant que pilier dans sa vie. Remplacé dans tout ce qu'il était.

Il ne se souvient même plus de son nom d'ailleurs quand il y repense.

Mais il se souvient très nettement par contre, avoir vu Dean choisir une nouvelle fois son frère plutôt que les autres, plutôt que ce vampire. Puis avoir envoyé à la mort ce même vampire, qui pourtant était un véritable ami, juste pour ramener son petit frère.

Ce qu'il avait pu détester Dean à ce moment là. Il avait fallu qu'il découvre ça pour finalement comprendre que Dean est vraiment prêt à tout pour Sam. Pas seulement à donner sa vie. Mais aussi, à prendre celle des autres si nécessaire. Et aujourd'hui il sait, même sans l'avoir vu, que Sam est capable de la même chose.

Il avait vu Dean sauver son frère en risquant tout une fois de plus après les épreuves. Il avait lui même fait les frais des deux frères. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il était devenu un camé. Mais bon, c'était aussi grâce à eux qu'il n'en était plus un.

Puis il les avait aidés à trouver la première lame. Et il avait retrouvé et côtoyé Dean plusieurs fois. Ils étaient presque devenus des amis. A la base il avait fait du chantage, mais quand il avait vu Dean prendre sa défense, même si il avait tout organisé lui même pour faire croire à une fausse attaque et voir la réaction du chasseur, il n'avait pu empêcher la douce chaleur apaisante se reprendre dans sa poitrine.

A ce moment là, il se souvient s'être dit : "Alors voilà ce que ça fait de se sentir protégé et soutenu." Tout comme il se souvient de la petite pointe de chaleur qui avait enflée en lui, douce fierté dont il n'avait pas compris l'existence, quand il avait surpris Dean en train de mentir à Sam.

Il s'était senti sourire bêtement et n'avait pas trouver d'autre moyen que de cacher tout ce sentimentalisme derrière des taquineries. Et quand il avait fait allusion à la tromperie de couple et au fait qu'il jouait le rôle de la maîtresse, et que Dean ne l'avait pas envoyé chier, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire d'avantage. Il savait que ses yeux avaient brillé à ce moment là.

Il y avait eu d'autres moments comme ça. D'autre taquineries. Et il était passé de dire de phrases bateaux, froides et cyniques à des choses comme "j'aime quand tu me dis des cochonneries" ou à l'appeler "trésor." Mais la vérité c'est que Dean continuait de le repousser. Et au fond, ça continuait de le déranger.

Alors quand Dean était devenu un démon à cause de la première lame, il avait attendu là près de son lit dans cette chambre de Bunker. Il avait ignoré les appels de Sam et le juteux contrat qui pourraient en découler. Il l'avait ignoré même si il savait ce qu'allait lui demander le plus jeune : ramener son frère à la vie. Mais Dean allait se réveiller. Certes il ne serait plus humain, mais il allait se réveiller.

Alors il était resté et il avait vu là le moyen de définitivement se faire une place dans la vie du chasseur. Une place aussi importante que celle de Castiel. Il voulait que Dean deviennent aussi dépendant de lui qu'il ne l'était de l'angelot. Voir même autant que de son frère.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sait pertinemment qu'il ne s'y est pas pris de la bonne manière. A vouloir essayer de le contrôler pour le faire devenir dépendant de lui, il n'avait fait que le faire fuir. Et une nouvelle fois, Sam a tout fait pour retrouver son frère. Et il y était parvenu. Jusqu'à faire redevenir humain Dean.

Une fois de plus les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'ils sont assis à la table pas vraiment propre d'un Diner, il le regarde rire. De ce genre de rire qu'il aimerait partager avec eux.

Lorsque les éclats s'effacent et que l'amusement se calme, Crowley voit ce regard que Dean pose sur son frère. Un regard brillant, chargé de dévotion et de bien être. Un regard couveur plein de fierté. Un regard chargé d'amour. Et au fond, le roi de l'enfer sait que ça n'est pas un simple amour fraternel.

Ils sont bien trop dépendants l'un de l'autre pour que ça le soit. Ils sont chacun l'univers de l'autre et à aucun moment cette vérité presque universelle ne pourrait être changée. Peu importe combien Crowley fait d'efforts.

Debout au coin du bâtiment de l'autre coté de la rue, les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches de son long manteau noir, il reste là à les regarder.

La pénombre a toujours été sa précieuse alliée. Une maîtresse qu'il se plaît à côtoyer en tant que démon. Mais pourtant ce soir, il aimerait tant la fuir, sans pour autant y parvenir. Juste pouvoir la quitter quelques heures, ou ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, pour rejoindre les deux hommes.

Juste pour pouvoir s'asseoir à leur table et parler avec eux. Rire et se taquiner. Pour pouvoir une nouvelle fois, prendre place près de Dean. Pour pouvoir agacer Baloo en titillant joyeusement Mowgli sur le fait que la serveuse n'arrête pas de le reluquer et qu'il devrait tenter sa chance. Et au fond, il espérerait que le chasseur ne le ferait pas. Pour rester avec eux seulement, bien entendu. Pas pour autre chose.

Mais non. A la place il reste là, caché comme un cafard. Et il se contente de les observer. Encore et encore. Pendant autant de temps qu'il le peut. Et il regrette. D'avoir tout gâché en brusquant trop Dean. De ne pas être à la place de Sam. De ne pas être celui qui reçoit les regards et les petites attentions de l'aîné. De ne pas être plus qu'un être maléfique pour lui. Pour eux.

Ce qu'il peut les détester pour l'avoir rendu si faible. Tout ça, c'est à cause d'eux. C'est à cause d'eux, si il se rappelle maintenant comment ressentir les sentiments humains qu'il avait oubliés. C'est à cause d'eux, si il a perdu la main sur l'enfer. C'est à cause d'eux, si ça ne l'intéresse même plus autant qu'avant de la récupérer.

Et c'est aussi à cause d'eux, si il se sent misérable et seul ce soir. C'est forcément à cause d'eux que son cœur lui fait mal comme ça. C'est à cause d'eux. Tout est à cause d'eux. Mais surtout, surtout, à cause de Dean.

Parce que c'est Dean le responsable. C'est lui qui a choisit de l'enfermer dans le donjon pendant des mois, Sam le lui a dit. C'est lui qui a tenu la première lame et combattu Abanddon. Du coup, c'est à cause de lui, forcément, qu'il a dû le fréquenter plus que nécessaire. C'est aussi à cause de lui qu'il a été sevré... Parce que Monsieur avait décidé que. C'est à cause de lui si il a perdu le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait auprès de ses démons quand il était lui même devenu un démon et qu'il l'a ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

Mais surtout, c'est à cause de lui qu'il a envie de ressentir cette sensation d'appartenir à un groupe. Qu'il a envie de ressentir à nouveau cette douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. De sentir son visage s'étirer en un sourire qui n'a rien d'ironique ou cynique.

Oui, c'est définitivement à cause de Dean, et seulement à cause de lui, si il a envie que les yeux du chasseur se posent à nouveau sur lui avec cette sorte d'amitié et de joie qu'ils avaient quand il était démon.

Ce ne peut être qu'à cause de ce foutu chasseur à la plastique de top modèle et aux yeux trop verts pour être oubliés si il a envie que Dean le regarde à nouveau. Tout simplement.

Mais il le sait. L'homme ne le fera pas. Plus avec gentillesse et amusement en tout cas. Il sait qu'il n'est plus rien d'autre à présent que Crowley, un démon à exterminer. Un nuisible. "Une sale raclure de bidet."

Tout comme il sait qu'il ne parviendra jamais à totalement à voir le lien qui unit ces deux là. Peu importe combien il les regarde. Peu importe combien il voit les regards, les gestes qui échappent à beaucoup d'autres.

Il sait qu'il n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un spectateur.

Alors il les regarde manger et parler. Puis il les regarde quitter le restaurant et avancer vers l'Impala en se bousculant gentiment.

Il voit Sam trébucher et manquer de se casser la figure. Tout comme il voit Dean se retourner immédiatement vers lui en levant la main très légèrement vers son petit frère, prêt à n'importe quelle seconde à le rattraper et lui éviter la chute.

Et cette fois en plus, il entend. Il entend le rire qui s'échappe à l'unisson de leurs gorges et qui monte vers le ciel.

Puis Sam se redresse et revient à hauteur de son frère qui essuie les larmes qui ont perlé à ses yeux.

Et le cœur de Crowley saigne. Il saigne quand il voit le plus jeune prendre la veste de son frère et la remettre en place sur les épaules d'un Dean encore souriant. Il suit des yeux chacun de ses mouvements quand il arrange le col de la chemise en dessous, puis celui de la veste, effleurant sa nuque de ses doigts au passage.

Mais son cœur ne saigne pas assez. Pas encore. Il le sait.

Parce qu'après c'est pire. Pire quand il voit Dean sourire à Sam en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un "une vraie petite femme" taquin et railleur. Pire quand il voit Dean recommencer à passer la main dans les cheveux trop longs de son frère après que ce dernier les ait remis en place. Pire quand il entend le râle bougon ressemblant étrangement au prénom de l'aîné quitter les lèvres du cadet. Pire quand il entend une nouvelle fois le rire du chasseur s'élever dans les airs, sous le regard attendrit et amusé de son frère. Pire quand il assiste à tant de complicité naturelle et de tendresse.

Et pire, bien pire, quand il entend le "Allez, Sammy, on a bien mieux à faire à la chambre. Rentrons." parce qu'il sait parfaitement ce que cache cette phrase. Et au cas où il l'aurait manqué ou oublier, les rougeurs sur les joues de Sam, visible grâce à la lumière du lampadaire, apportent la réponse. Parce que c'est bien pire, quand il voit dans chacun de leurs gestes, chacun des non-dits qui ne le seront jamais.

Mais pourtant, même si son cœur saigne, même si c'est pur sadomasochisme que de les suivre, Crowley ne parvient jamais à s'éloigner d'eux réellement. Au mieux il part quelques heures. Mais il revient toujours.

Parce que finalement il a compris. Il sait ce qu'être dépendant de la présence de quelqu'un veut dire. Tout comme il sait ce qu'être dépendant du sourire de quelqu'un veut dire. Alors même si ça fait mal, même si ils ne lui sont pas destinés, Crowley revient et observe. Il observe Sam et Dean, juste pour voir ces sourires là, ceux là tout particulièrement, ceux qui veulent dire "tu es mon monde", encore une fois. Juste une fois de plus.

Et tant pis si ce n'est pas pour lui. Tant pis si ce n'est pas lui. Tant pis si c'est Sam qui est à Dean. Et tant pis si Dean est à Sam de la même façon. Tant pis si la jalousie et l'envie l'étouffent.

Si il peut avoir la certitude qu'il continuera à sourire comme ça. Alors il accepte de souffrir. Il garde sa jalousie pour lui et la bâillonne. Et il fait juste en sorte d'aider les garçons. Même si pour garder le peu d'honneur de démon qu'il lui reste, il cache tout ça derrière des prétextes. Tant qu'il sait qu'il continuera de sourire, il continuera de venir, d'aider, de souffrir.

Et quand il meurt, il sait. Il sait qu'il continuera de sourire. Et il chérit, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde, le dernier regard, rempli de reconnaissance et d'espoir, que lui adresse Dean avant qu'il ne franchisse à nouveau le portail.

Il sourit en se disant qu'au moins, il aura eu ça pour lui. Qu'au moins ce regard là lui était destiné, et non pas à Sam. Qu'au moins, il emporte ça avec lui.

Mais au fond de lui, il meurt. Pas à cause de Lucifer ou de son sacrifice pour refermer la brèche, non.

Non, il meurt de jalousie. Son cœur a fini de saigner, de se briser. Il ne reste plus rien. Ce "cœur" qu'il avait retrouvé au contact de Dean et de Sam, meurt et disparaît une nouvelle fois.

Parce que Dean est à Sam. Et que Sam est à Dean. Et qu'au final, ils ne vont jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Que sans ça, l'univers ne tournerait pas. La seule loi des Winchester.


End file.
